muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 11 (1979-1980)
meets Maria's family, as the gang kicks off the season by visiting Puerto Rico.]] in Puerto Rico.]] .]] makes his first, early appearances this season, including as a generic monster in "We Are All Monsters."]] ]] "]] "]] appears in several segments this season.]] Sesame Street Season 11 aired from November 26, 1979 to May 23, 1980. Episodes Episodes 1316 - 1445 (130 episodes) * Episode 1316 -- 11th season premiere; Maria's birthday in Puerto Rico * Episode 1317 -- Day two in Puerto Rico * Episode 1318 -- Day three in Puerto Rico * Episode 1319 -- Day four in Puerto Rico * Episode 1320 -- Festival in Puerto Rico * Episode 1321 -- Returning from Puerto Rico * Episode 1322 -- A freezing cold day on Sesame Street * Episode 1323 -- Barkley has fleas * Episode 1324 -- Preparing for a visit from Osvaldo * Episode 1325 -- Osvaldo visits * Episode 1326 * Episode 1327 -- Going jogging * Episode 1328 -- Big Bird and Snuffy go camping * Episode 1329 * Episode 1330 -- Big Bird walks Barkley * Episode 1331 * Episode 1332 -- David and the missing E * Episode 1333 * Episode 1334 * Episode 1335 * Episode 1336 -- Big Bird learns the xylophone * Episode 1337 -- Maria sunbathes * Episode 1338 * Episode 1339 -- Big Bird goes to the doctor * Episode 1340 -- Welcoming back Buffy and family * Episode 1341 * Episode 1342 -- Show and tell at day care * Episode 1343 * Episode 1344 * Episode 1345 -- Sesame Street fair * Episode 1346 * Episode 1347 * Episode 1348 * Episode 1349 * Episode 1350 -- Big Bird gets Snuffy a watch * Episode 1351 * Episode 1352 * Episode 1353 * Episode 1354 * Episode 1355 * Episode 1356 * Episode 1357 * Episode 1358 * Episode 1359 -- Olivia's darkroom * Episode 1360 -- Hide and seek with Snuffy * Episode 1361 -- Snuffy sleeps * Episode 1362 * Episode 1363 -- Oscar's Grouch formula * Episode 1364 -- C-3PO and R2-D2 visit Sesame Street (part 1) * Episode 1365 -- Barkley gets sick * Episode 1366 -- Buffy and family head back to Hawaii * Episode 1367 -- The Small People of Sesame Street * Episode 1368 -- Oscar in the hospital * Episode 1369 -- A visit from David's grandmother * Episode 1370 -- Oscar goes to the dump * Episode 1371 -- Cabbage eating contest * Episode 1372 -- Luis does T'ai chi * Episode 1373 * Episode 1374 * Episode 1375 -- Big Bird orders water * Episode 1376 -- Big Bird gives Mr. Hooper a present (repeat) * Episode 1377 -- Big Bird's insomnia (repeat) * Episode 1378 -- Big Bird tries to use a washing machine (repeat) * Episode 1379 -- Playing the Mirror Game (repeat) * Episode 1380 -- Maria and Olivia repair a bike (repeat) * Episode 1381 -- Buffy invites her friends to visit her in Hawaii (repeat) * Episode 1382 -- Mr. Snuffleupagus is homesick for Hawaii (repeat) * Episode 1383 -- The Big Trip (repeat) * Episode 1384 -- It rains on Sesame Street on the day before leaving for Hawaii (repeat) * Episode 1385 -- Hawaii Day 1 – Big Bird and his friends take a trip to Hawaii (repeat) * Episode 1386 -- Hawaii Day 2 – The gang arrives in Hawaii; Big Bird hears the legend of the Snuffleupagus Mountain (repeat) * Episode 1387 -- Hawaii Day 3 – Big Bird and Snuffy search for the Snuffleupagus Mountain (repeat) * Episode 1388 -- Hawaii Day 4 – Big Bird and Snuffy continue searching for the Snuffleupagus Mountain (repeat) * Episode 1389 -- Hawaii Day 5 – Big Bird and Snuffy find the Snuffleupagus Mountain at last (repeat) * Episode 1390 -- Hawaii Day 6 – Last day in Hawaii (repeat) * Episode 1391 -- Returning from Hawaii (repeat) * Episode 1392 -- Big Bird goes to the library (repeat) * Episode 1393 -- Big Bird rides the subway for the first time (repeat) * Episode 1394 -- Big Bird meets a movie star at Hooper's Store (repeat) * Episode 1395 -- Oscar rents his can to a tidy grouch (repeat) * Episode 1396 -- C-3PO and R2-D2 visit Sesame Street (part 2) * Episode 1397 -- Oscar invents a trash can lid lifter * Episode 1398 * Episode 1399 -- Dr. Sanchez administers shots for the children * Episode 1400 -- Hat for Grundgetta * Episode 1401 * Episode 1402 -- Alarms in Hooper's Store * Episode 1403 -- Olivia wants to take a picture of fruit before anybody eats it * Episode 1404 -- Mr. Hooper gets a visit from his brother Arnold * Episode 1405 -- Big Bird takes ballet lessons * Episode 1406 -- Barkley chases a bug * Episode 1407 -- Barkley is lost * Episode 1408 -- Big Bird makes a beach on Sesame Street * Episode 1409 -- The Fix-It Shop closes for alterations * Episode 1410 -- An evening at David's apartment * Episode 1411 -- Luis announces plans to renovate the Fix-It Shop * Episode 1412 * Episode 1413 -- Luis' friends get together to help paint the Fix-It Shop * Episode 1414 -- Oscar's model car * Episode 1415 -- Luis throws a party for those who helped fix the Fix-It Shop * Episode 1416 -- More work on the Fix-It Shop * Episode 1417 -- Maria explains what the census is * Episode 1418 -- Last day renovating the Fix-It Shop / young Harold Hooper * Episode 1419 -- Olivia shows a movie of how the new Fix-It Shop came to be * Episode 1420 -- Big Bird welcomes Rex Robin * Episode 1421 -- Grandma Hobson visits * Episode 1422 -- Barkley gets in Gordon's car * Episode 1423 * Episode 1424 -- Big Bird and Maria measure Barkley before building a new doghouse * Episode 1425 -- Susan and Gordon prepare for a picnic * Episode 1426 -- Oscar gets a visit from his musician cousin * Episode 1427 -- Bob's headache * Episode 1428 -- Rob the Drummer plays the drums * Episode 1429 * Episode 1430 -- Winkle's flower nursery * Episode 1431 * Episode 1432 * Episode 1433 * Episode 1434 * Episode 1435 -- Oscar hosts a show on WORM-TV * Episode 1436 -- Garage sale * Episode 1437 * Episode 1438 -- Firemen on Sesame Street * Episode 1439 -- Oscar's Spanish sign/Elmo and the letter H * Episode 1440 * Episode 1441 -- Mr. Hooper and David's grandmother go to the senior citizens dance * Episode 1442 -- A doghouse for Barkley * Episode 1443 -- Grouch-cha Palace * Episode 1444 -- David trains Barkley * Episode 1445 -- 11th season finale Cast Cast :Linda Bove, Northern Calloway, Emilio Delgado, Will Lee, Loretta Long, Sonia Manzano, Bob McGrath, Roscoe Orman, Alaina Reed, Buffy Sainte-Marie Jim Henson's Muppets :Caroll Spinney, Frank Oz, Jerry Nelson, Richard Hunt, Brian Wolfe, Michael Earl (Uncredited: Frank Kane, Kathryn Mullen, Bob Payne, Karen Prell, Bryant Young) Guest Stars :C-3PO and R2-D2, Suzanne Farrell, James Galway, Frances Sternhagen, Mary WickesThe Boston Globe, February 22, 1980 Characters Humans :Gordon, Susan, Maria, Luis, Linda, Bob, David, Mr. Hooper, Olivia, Buffy, Mr. Macintosh, Willy Muppets :Anything Muppets, Barkley, Bert, Big Bird, Cookie Monster, Count von Count, Deena, Elmo, Ernie, Grover, Grundgetta, Guy Smiley, Herry Monster, Mr. Johnson, Kermit the Frog, Leslie Mostly, Lothar the Grouch, Oscar the Grouch, Osvaldo, el Gruñón, Poco Loco, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Telly Monster, Two-Headed Monster Credits * Executive Producer: Al Hyslop * Producer: David Freyss * Directors: Robert Myhrum, Ozzie Alfonso, Jon Stone * Head Writer: Norman Stiles * Writers: Judy Freudberg, Ray Sipherd, Emily Perl Kingsley, Tony Geiss, Sara Compton, Luis Santeiro, John Glines, Peter Swet * Associate Producer: Lisa Simon * Original Muppets by: Donald Sahlin, Kermit Love * Current Muppets by: Caroly Wilcox with Edward G. Christie, Cheryl Blaylock * Supervising Film Producer: Edith Zornow * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Conductor: Dave Conner * Post Production Supervisor: Ozzie Alfonso * Associate Directors: Emily Squires * Director of Operations: Ronald L. Weaver * Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp * Art Director: Alan J. Compton * Production Stage Manager: Chet O'Brien * Stage Managers: Mortimer J. O'Brien, Hank Smith * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Costume Designer: Don Sheffield * Graphic Artist: Gerri Brioso * Senior Scenic Artist: Victor DiNapoli * Assistant to the Producer: Cathi Rosenberg * Production Coordinator: Arlene Sherman * Production Assistants: Joseph Catalano, Thelma Moses, Mercedes Polanco, Diane Brathwaite, Lin Criesi, Danette Morganelli, Lynn Roberge * Technical Advisor: Walt Rauffer * Unit Manager: Glenda Jones * Technical Director: Ralph Mensch * Lighting Directors: David M. Clark, William Knight * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Audio: Louis J. Bruno * Video: Rolf Wahl * Cameras: Frank Biondo, Arnold Giordano, Joe LoRé * Videotape Editors: Ron Procaccio * Make-Up: Michael Gemelli * Hair Stylist: Karen Specht * Wardrobe: Grisha Mynova * Curriculum Coordinator: Robert Emerick * Vice President for Research: Edward L. Palmer, Ph.D * Director of Research: Lewis Bernstein, PhD * Assistant Director of Research: Leona Schauble * Researcher: Janet Shapiro * Chairman, Board of Advisors: Gerald Lesser, Ph.D. * Creative Consultant: Jon Stone * Vice President for Production: David D. Connell Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ 11